fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xyla
Xyla is an infamous, usually independent, dark mage known for her high level of skill and expertise in regards to elemental magic and her association with various Dark Guilds. Usually a for hire mage, Xyla will lend her services to any guild that pays her handsomely and temporarily join their ranks until the agreed upon deal is completed. As of lately, Xyla has allied herself with the Dark Guild Venom's Herald and been seen with it's members on multiple occasions. Appearance Xyla is a woman in her mid 30's with medium brown skin and light green eyes. Her scarlet red hair is cut short stopping just past her double pierced ears. Xyla wears two shades of eye shadow, pink on top of black, and what appears to be blackish-grey lipstick. Six unknown markings line her cheeks, three on both sides, in perfect symmetry to each other. Her attire is usually a red and black shirt with a very deep V-neck reaching down to her belt buckle, revealing a considerable amount of her bust. Personality Befitting her status as a dark mage, Xyla has no care for the laws and restrictions that the Magic Council places on Mages and openly defies them. She is best described as a battle hungry woman due to her love of battles. Xyla doesn't believe in holding back during a fight, considering it an insult to both combatants. Because of that belief, some of have gone as far as to say that Xyla is an honorable woman in battle but she has debunked this rumor, stating she merely enjoys fighting more when neither side is holding back. In battle Xyla is incredibly boastful, regularly taunting her opponents throughout the entirety of the battle. Should someone choose to hold back in battle against her or not meet her standards, she either grows bored with them and quickly disposes of them or throws what's best described as a temper tantrum at being denied a proper battle. History Xyla's past is rather unknown due to no one bothering to question her about it. What is known however is that Xyla was the only child of a rather high ranking member of the Rune Knights. Despite this Xyla grew to despise the Magical Council and their strict rules placed on mages. As such Xyla abandoned home at the age of 16 and began working as a for hire mercenary, actively proclaiming her dislike of the Council all the while. As she got older, Xyla's magical skills grew considerably the more jobs she received and her reputation as a dark mage grew with them. At the age of 22, Xyla came in contact with two groups of Rune Knights who were ordered to bring her in on order of the Magic Council themselves. Xyla effortlessly slaughtered the Knights and was nicknamed the Knight Slayer among the Rune Knights afterwards. The years following continued on a somewhat similar track with Xyla continuing to make a name for herself in the magic underworld. It's even been said that Xyla participated with two other mages in attacking several Rune Knights bases throughout Bellum, Fiore, and Caelum further solidifying her status as one of the Magic Council's most troublesome dark mages. Magic & Abilities Incredible Magical Power: 'Xyla has an incredible amount of magic power at her disposal that she enjoys putting to use. Her boastful attitude is understandable given her level of magic power, easily putting her on the level of some of the best S-Class mages. Her near complete mastery of four elemental magics is another testament to her incredible level of magical prowess. 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Though Xyla's second preferred method of attack, Xyla is still incredibly skilled at Fire Magic to the point where creating large scale flames come to her as easy as creating a flame no bigger than her thumb. Xyla is particularly fond of hounding her opponents with a barrage of fireballs of varying heat and intensity. Xyla's skill with Fire Magic extends towards the Combustion side of the spectrum as well. By generating large amounts of fire beneath her feet and expelling that fire downward forcefully in short bursts, Xyla is capable of achieving a form of short-range flight through propulsion. This skill is incredibly useful in combat where Xyla aims the explosion directly at her opponents. *Flaring Up (めらめら Meramera): Xyla builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from her entire body only a few centimeters away from her. She is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. It is a highly versatile spell with many applications. *'Burner: '''Xyla concentrates fire towards the soles of her feet and builds up the flames before letting them explode, propelling her in whatever direction she chooses serving as a short form of transportation. When used in combat, the explosion of flames have severely injured many when caught unaware. *'Devil's Kiss: *'Scorch Out:' Earth Magic '(土魔法 ''Tsuchi Mahō): While still skilled in it's use, '''Earth Magic is Xyla's less favored magic, one that she hardly resorts to using it aside from defensive and intimidation uses like raising stone walls or shaking and cracking the floor to simulate earthquakes. * Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. Water Magic '(水系各種魔法, ''Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Water Magic is surprisingly Xyla's preferred method of attack, something that catches most people off guard due to her fiery temper. Xyla typically attacks with pressurized blasts or streams of water that are easily capable of cutting through rock and steel. When faced with multiple powerful opponents Xyla will flood the surrounding area with a tidal wave, submerging her opponents underwater and giving her the upper hand. *'''Water Blitz: *'Evil Explosion '(エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): 'The user lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, and hurls it at their foe with tremendous force. Xyla unlike most Water magic users, is capable of generating her own *'Water Pillar: 'Manipulating any nearby water Xyla forms it into the shape of a massive pillar, and uses it to strike the target from below. *'High Tide: 'Gathering water from the surrounding area or creating her own, Xyla sweeps the opponent (or opponents) up in the wave and smashes them about. The sheer volume of water created is enough to drown most opponents as it's constant movement makes it difficult for most opponents to find their bearings. When used from above, the damage taken is nearly doubled as the added height bonus and the large amount of water turns it into incredible attack. 'Wind Magic '(風魔法 ''Kaze Mahō): Wind Magic is mainly used for defensive purposes in the form of spheres of air around Xyla's body that are capable of repelling or reducing the damage Xyla would've normally received. Despite that Xyla is more than fine with resorting to Wind Magic for offense, creating devastating blasts of wind with cutting power sufficient enough to cut through stone and with enough magic power behind them, steel as well. Localized tornadoes are a favorite of Xyla's as are explosive blasts of wind at close range. *'Tornado: '''Xyla's general Wind Magic attack, the power of this spell varies depending on how much magic Xyla uses. Tornadoes powerful enough to demolish an entire building are her preferred method of attack with their size being an impromptu form of defense from spells. *'Hurricane's Call: 'What could be called an upgrade to her standard Tornado spell, Hurricane's Call takes it to the next level by creating an upwards of three to four tornadoes that converge on the same spot. At Xyla's command, they combine together *'Wind Cutter: Trivia * Xyla is based off the character 'Fenelia '''from the manhwa ''Magician Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Venom's Herald